Girls want to know where did the pretty boys go
by Mistress Titania
Summary: A certain Archangel finally decides to help Team Freewill.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of it.

Warnings: Crack, crack and um crack!

Rating: PG-13 (swearing and slash references)

Pairings: lots of slash references

Spoilers: Supernatural Season 5, Episode 8 "Changing Channels"

Summary: A certain Archangel decides to help Team Freewill after all.

Note: Title is taken from Adam Lambert's "Sure Fire Winners", which gave me this bunny while working out.

* * *

Gabriel shows up in the hotel room where Dean, Sam and Castiel where having a planning session on the next step to take.

"So, team, I've decided you were right, you guys defiantly need help if you are going to stop Lucifer. And I've sweetly decided to get you that help."

With a snap of his fingers Team Freewill is transported to a bar filled with guys.

This is what was overheard through out the night

* * *

"So let me get this correct, you want me to sleep with Lucifer to lure him into not destroying the world? And that even if he kills me I'll be fine?"

"Right"

"Not really sure if my boyfriend will be okay with that."

"Only if I can watch."

"Go kinky!Teaboy!"

* * *

"Why are they here? They can't even fight, just sing!"

"They are here for moral support. Plus who doesn't love a good show tune?"

* * *

"Gabe, you gotta help me!"

"Crowley? Why are you crawling under the table?"

"Shh, not so loud! I'm hiding from Nate & Eliot."

"Why?"

"You aren't the only one who is able to dimension jump, ok?"

* * *

"Rodney, blink and say hello to the nice man."

"…"

"Rodney?"

"…"

"Rodney says it is very nice to meet you Captain Kirk."

* * *

"Must be hard to write when your characters can call you up to yell."

"Yeah, it presents challenges but I'm sure you are aware of that."

"What? No, Nikki is fictional, just a bit inspired by Becket. We certainly have not had sex nor do I want too."

"Really?"

"YES!"

"…"

"Bartender, another refill over here please. Make it a double!"

* * *

"Sparkly vampires, what a frigging joke."

"I hear ya' mate."

"Like vampires aren't silly enough that they had to become sparkly too."

"Silly?"

"Yeah, silly, Dracula was such a drama queen. Not that vampires are really or anything."

"Not real? You might want to take a look in the mirror, boy."

"…"

"That's what I thought you'd say."

* * *

"Omg! Omg! Omg!"

"Breath, Fargo, that's an order."

"But do you realize who all these people are! This is a fanboy dream come true."

"Jack, it's been a long time? I told you to call me when you left the marshal's office."

"Hehe, yeah, sorry about that but things got really crazy for a while. I am now sheriff."

"I know, I kept tabs on you. Still you really should give me a call soon. Oh and it is lovely to see you again to Cousin Nathan."

"A pleasure as always Tony."

* * *

"Be glad you're not really a psychic, it bites. My brother gets these horrible headaches and I just hate seeing him hurting like that."

"Shh, not so loud! I know Lassie is wandering around here somewhere. I don't want you break my cover."

* * *

"Hey, does God know an angel is missing from Heaven?"

"I would suspect so, many angels are now missing. Do you know where God is so I can tell him?"

"Tony!"

"Um, yeah, ok. Coming, Boss!"

* * *

"Destiny sucks ass!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Fuck Destiny!"

"Yeah, FUCK DESTINY!"

"Harry, are even allowed to be drinking?"

"I won't tell if you won't. I don't want to die having never gotten plastered or laid. Want to help with both?"

"You've been talking to Jack, Dean or one of the Tonys haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"I won't touch jailbait but go bug one of those singing guys. A couple of them have got to be gay."

* * *

"You don't think this is related to the anomalies?"

"No, I don't, Connor."

"Wow! Oh wow! That was Captain Jack! There goes John Sheppard, hair and all! OMG! It is the Doctor! And over there is Mal talking to Jayne and Captain Kirk. Wow, this is so cool!"

"Captain Beckett, please get a hold of yourself!"

* * *

"Interesting room of 'heroes' isn't it?"

"Yeah, not really sure why I ended up here."

"Because Gabe, is a fangirl at heart who loves Doctor/Master slash."

"CASTIEL! That was supposed to be a secret!"

* * *

"Dean, I think we might have a chance now."

"And if not Sammy, it is going to be a hell of a ride!"

The End


End file.
